1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a motor fixing structure and a motor assembly, and, more particularly, to a motor fixing structure and a motor assembly capable of preventing vibration of a motor from being transferred to an external structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a motor is a device which generates a driving force based on a magnetic interaction caused by electrical energy applied from an outside source. The motor is used as a driving force generating means in various industrial facilities and household equipment. As the use of the motor increases, various devices have been developed to improve accompanying problems of the motor.
The motor, which is installed at a cooling and heating device, a printer or the like, is fixed and installed at a proper position to achieve a certain object. Generally, the motor is fixed on a bracket to configure a motor assembly.
A conventional motor is fixed to a main structure with a number of bolts and nuts. A vibration absorbing member made of a rubber material or the like is inserted between the main structure and the motor to absorb the vibration of the motor rotating at a high speed.
However, in the above structure, a portion of the vibration of the motor is transferred to the main structure through fixing bolts and fixing nuts, thereby causing a problem such that vibration absorption is not perfectly made.
In order to solve the problem, the vibration absorbing member should be formed to have a length longer than a specified length to prevent the vibration of the motor from being transferred to the main structure. However, as the length of the vibration absorbing member increases, the size of the motor assembly increases. Accordingly, it is difficult that the motor assembly is applied to products such as a printer required to be compact.
Further, when the vibration absorbing member has a long length, it is possible to prevent the vibration of the motor from being transferred to the main structure to a certain extent, but the motor is not firmly fixed. Accordingly, a rotation shaft of the motor is irregularly rotated in the rotation of the motor, thereby causing problems such as an increase in noise or a reduction of the life span of a component of the motor or a mechanism attached to the motor.